Yugioh! VX
by katieXatem
Summary: this is about my yu-gi-oh and laputa oc katie milan, she is laputa's princess and is soon going to be the love of the pharaoh,there maybe a hint of shadow heart & it's a little short & crap, can love triamph over all or will evil tear them apart? yamiXoc
1. Chapter 1

Name: Katie MilanName: Katie Milan Real (true) name: Lu-katia-tu-l-eu-laputa Hair colour: blonde Hair style: long with spikey-like long bangs Eye colour: blue (bright blue)  
Favourite Duel monster: Dark Magician Girl Spirit friend: Dark Magician Girl Favourite pokemon: Celebi and Sneasel Crush: yami yugi Deck: spellcasters, female monsters and dragons Special items: Millenium Bracelet, ephrieum crystal necklace and a bracelet from her real mother.  
Element: Ice Powers: Laputa, Ice, Heaven, Seals and Spirits Other powers: Magic, Life, Light 


	2. Chapter 2

BANG, BANG goes the guns of the mythical creatures soldiers who are running up the hill towards Katie but Katie was determined to get away free she would die if she was caught and then suddenly a boy, dog, and a old man jumped out from a bush.  
Stop don t you dare harm her she hasn t done anything wrong so you better get out of here before I go dragon up on you shouted the boy, the soldiers just laughed but Jake wasn t kidding, in a flash Jake turned into the American dragon and shot fireballs at the soldiers who were running out of the way, no one noticed Katie as she made her escape She came to a halt she at last got to battle city where she was going to live from now on forced to live as a outcast, no friends, no money, no food or drinks all she had was this magical belt bag who her grandmother gave to her and the ephrieum crystal which saved her from some awful pirates who are after her crystal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Katie looked at her watch, the time was 10:21 & 35 seconds, Katie panicked she could of sworn she heard gun shots behind her and before she could take another step, the soldiers were behind her and were ready to shoot her down but the longer she stayed on the ground, she would eventually get captured so she pushed out her wings and took flight.  
The wind felt great against her wings but when she looked at her watch the time was now 10:23 & 10 seconds! Katie panicked, what could I do now?! Katie thought, but it was now too late, a purple magical mist came all around her and in a flash Katie had transformed in her dark form, the nix-angel screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccccccccchhhhhhhhhhh! hissed Katie, oh no she has transformed! What are we going to do now? yelled one of the soldiers, Kaiba, Yami and his friends came to a halt when they saw the nix-angel roaming around in the sky hissing at all the humans she saw below, what the hell is that thing roaming the sky? shouted Joey 


	4. Chapter 4

it s a nix-angel, I know because there were loads of them in Egypt, they were very hard to get rid of because they kept sucking all the souls out of my guards whispered Yami, all his friends shrieked, above their heads was a soul sucking creature. Jake quickly turned into the American dragon and shouted don t worry I ll sort her out and make sure she doesn t suck any souls and so the battle began and it was like nothing they have ever seen, the nix-angel shot fireballs furiously at Jake but he kept dodging them then with a mighty blow from his hand and the nix-angel was sent flying into a building, BANG! what in the world was that? shouted Joey, three arrows were fired at Katie and in a flash they hit her, causing her to jump out of the building and was falling to the ground. THUD! Katie had hit the ground with a heavy thud and was unconscious but the victory was not all that glorious as Jake had expected, he felt bad about hurting Katie like that, she was bleeding uncontrollably and to make matters worst, Katies arch-enemy s blimp was slowly gliding 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the buildings. Katie opened her eyes just enough to see the blimp and staring down at her from the blimp was none other than moosca (her arch-enemy), Katie opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out then Katie s strength gave up on her and everything around Katie went black .  
owwwww! My stomach! It hurts so much! And where am I? winced Katie, Katie woke up and looked around her, she was in someone's bedroom, the door suddenly opened and a young man stood in the doorway, he smiled at Katie and introduced himself hi I m cedric and I was the person who saved you last night along with my dad of course, I couldn t get you away with all those soldiers around ready for the chance that they can shoot you dead, but my dad bribed them into a deal where they promised not to shoot you, and if you take off your bandages, you will be completely healed because I asked egyptionmon to heal you Katie sniggered, what is so funny?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Asked cedric, you talk a lot without stopping in between sentences, are you always like this? replied Katie, cedric blushed, he always did this when he did something good, then a strange noise was coming from outside, Katie looked out the window only to see dola and her sons in a old fashioned car and two of dola s sons step off the car and headed towards the front door, Katie screamed, they were coming to get her so they can have her crystal, cedric shouted to his dad to keep them busy and chucked some clothes at Katie, here put these on, you don t want them to recognise you when we make our escape so hurry up panted cedric as he grabbed some stuff and then ran down the stairs to leave Katie to changed into the new clothes. Katie changed into the clothes and shoved her hair into the hat she was now wearing and ran outside to cedric I m ready now what? whispered Katie, now we sneak past them, you ready? replied cedric, he and Katie sneaked out but one of dola's sons spotted them hey wait a minute there you two um 


	7. Chapter 7

Yes can I help you? cedric replied nervously have you seen a young woman around? asked one of the two men uh lets see, yeah there are hundreds of young woman around battle city, which one do you mean replied cedric, thanks for nothing kid shouted back the man with the shades on. Cedric & Katie ran like the wind but it wasn't long until dola s sons found out Katie was in disguise and ran to tell their mum the news, meanwhile Katie and cedric was running through battle city, people stared at Katie, wondering what was going on, the two men that was before visiting cedric s house were now chasing Katie , then suddenly Katie's hat flew off her head and a laugh had come out of nowhere until dola stepped out of the shadows, oh no what am I going to do now, I m trapped and there is no one to save me! cried Katie, what about me Katie! asked cedric, goodbye cedric, you have been a great friend but I must go, I m not safe here anymore! replied Katie, and with that she was off, running as fast as she can with dola not too far behind her come back 


	8. Chapter 8

Here my pretty! sneered dola, Katie ran and ran but she soon came to a dead end and she could hear footsteps coming closer and closer, Katie closed her eyes as the person came round the corner, it was moosca, Katie screamed nooooo! I do not want to be a prisoner anymore, please moosca leave me in peace! begged Katie , sorry princess your time is up and with that she was captured .  
I can t believe I was captured by moosca! sobbed Katie, she was in a posh room and she was in a long white dress, no doubt moosca did this!, Katie looked out the window, will I ever be free from this waking nightmare? She thought, Katie started to think about the times she spent with her grandma, (flashback)" Katie stop crying, let grandma teach you a spell said Katie s grandma, Katie looked up and spoke a spell? What kind of spell? one that will help you when you are in danger or need help, now listen closely! Eto majora flosa mortor ay mita alora replied grandma, Eto maj . began Katie the words mean 


	9. Chapter 9

Save me, save me and revive the eternal light said grandma. (end flashback) Eto majora flosa mortor ay mita alora whispered Katie, and all of a sudden the ephrieum crystal began to glow and a blast of light bursted out of the crystal and Katie tried her best to hide the crystal before moosca would notice the light but it was too late, moosca came running and his face lit up when he saw the light of the ephrieum crystal and exclaimed yes! Finally the crystal is showing the eternal light! Yes! Now Katie what are the words that make the crystal come alive?! I ll never tell you! I m out of here! shouted Katie, Katie ran past moosca and ran as fast as she could away from moosca, since he was now chasing her & slowly drawing his gun from his pocket, Katie almost screamed when she saw the gun being pointed at her head, Eto majora flosa mortor ay mita alora! screamed Katie at the top of her voice, and before she knew it , she was consumed by the light, noooooooooo! She s gone, this can t be happening! shouted moosca. 


	10. Chapter 10

Katie woke up in a beautiful meadow with gorgeous flowers, whoa? Where am I? and what am I wearing? Katie looked at herself to see she was wearing a baby pink top, white skirt and black ballet shoes. Not bad for this time of year whispered Katie to herself, hey you! Are you all right? Huh wait a sec! I remember you! shouted a voice, Katie spun round to see who was talking, a figure was running towards her, it was Yami yugi! Yami came to a halt, well looks like whoever caught you didn t doing anything to you said Yami, FOR YOUR INFORMATION! MR YAMI YUGI! I WAS CAPTURED BY MOOSCA! MY ARCH-ENEMY! AND HE HAS BEEN AFTER ME MY WHOLE LIFE! also he was the one who ruined my life forever at first Katie shouted then she quieted down, well sorrrrrrrrrry! smirked Yami, why you ignorant brat! go jump off a cliff and rot in hell for all eternity! snarled Katie and with that she stormed off not caring about that Yami was staring at her with a very shocked expression on his face, Katie came to 


End file.
